


City of Angels

by God (Scrumptious_pain)



Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I mean not as important, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Control, Minor Quackity + everyone else tbh, Revenge, Sky society, TommyInnit gets a hug, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Until Tommy gets back anyway, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), it’s like 1 am :), not like under 18, society, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/God
Summary: Title name totally not stolen from the song ‘City of Angels’ by Em Beihold. Regardless check the song out cause it’s funky as hell and is the basis of this prompt/au idea.Tommy goes missing from exile and literally no one has any idea where the young British boy went. He just vanished as if he never existed. When a.. altered Tommy shows up in L’manberg wearing a bloodied crown that definitely doesn’t belong to him everyone is shocked.Tldr; Tommy goes missing comes back with technos crown. Everyone freaks out trying to maybe fix Tommy, Tommy doesn’t want to be fixed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Just early morning Dream smp prompts :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	1. The prompt

Prompt prompt prompt prompt-. 

As the summary says Tommy just disappears in exile with no trace. Unbeknownst to everyone else on the smp a group of travellers from a different world/smp accidentally end up in the Dream Smp and find an abandoned and depressed Tommy. 

Feeling pity for the poor kid they offer him companionship and a place in their world. The travellers offer to teach Tommy how to be stronger and he accepts not wanting to be alone any longer. 

The new Society often called the ‘City of Angels’ by those who still know of its existence for its champions and almost mystical members and existence welcome Tommy in with open arms just glad to have a new member.

Fluff ensues as Tommy is trained by these members and slowly heals from all that trauma. The members all treat Tommy like their little brother cause most of them are as old as fucking time. 

Tommy doesn’t know how he really feels about it but he appreciates how safe it feels w/them.

The Server slowly starts to alter Tommy’s form but he doesn’t seem to mind so after a few weeks of fussing from the other members of the server everything dies down and he just accepts it cause he things it’s cool. 

Some of the more protective members are worried about how it might effect him.

After maybe a year or two the two members who brought him in decide he’s strong enough to return to his own server and tell him that if he ever needs them or wants to see them he can use a feather to send a signal to the server.

Reluctantly Tommy returns and he ends up somewhere near Technos house. Tommy isnt happy when Techno is all concerned about him and he beats the shit out of him (only able to because Techno was caught off guard.) and Tommy leaves Techno there and takes his crown. 

He decides to visit L’manberg and the Dream Smp. Mostly on account of him really really wanting to kill Dream because of the whole manipulation thing. 

Tommy enters the L’manberg everyone is shook and also half convinced the bitch is possessed. Tommy hunts down a missing Dream while everyone is trying to figure out how to ‘cure’ Tommy.

Notes:

\- Tommy resents his old family (except for Ghostbur) for what he views as basically leaving him to rot.

\- Dream missing 🤭

\- The City of angel residents wear animal masks most of the time (not that there’s a real need to anymore since they don’t really leave their server anymore and just tinker around building shit and training but old habits die hard) and someone makes a joke about how Tommy likes to hoard things like a raccoon and they give him a raccoon mask for his 17th birthday


	2. Art art art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is partly a test too! You’ll see art if it works :). To anyone of my friends who recognize my art style. Don’t expose me or I will c r y /j

The Residents key features are:

-white patches on that skin that give off a slight glow. They can appear as small splotches on the face or as long streaks that encircle the arms and legs.

-their eyes are a very pale near white version of really any colour. For most residents it’s just white or pink though

-slightly pointed ears 

\- Sharper Canine teeth than regular humans (Fangs)

\- Have slight claws

\- Tips of their hair is usually also white and do glow

-Some residents have more animal like features like tails or wings/gills but not exactly common.

Ideas for the Residents:

  
\- Great night vision 

\- Literally love elaborate time consuming builds so much

\- married to the grind 😻😻😻

\- They elect their server mods and they change each year

\- They have these huge elaborate cities scattered across the whole world that stun anyone that visits for trading

-They love building floating islands

\- most of them are great Warriors from before the ‘Era of Peace’

\- Animals love them

\- Most have ‘nests’ and have them scattered everyone in case someone wants to chill in them.   
  


-99% of the residents tinker with red stone ideas/mods and it always fucks with the server and the main main owner is so tired of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this idea so I might post more fluff stuff because the residents are wholesome and have my heart :).

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats! I’ll probably post some art so you’ll see this note again >:). Have a funky fresh day and stay hydrated!
> 
> Also Comments and Kudos feed my soul so if you wanna do that gimme some >:).


End file.
